Money, Power & Deception
by RyanZyquop
Summary: Life for Inuyasha is pretty ruff. His mother is dead & his father is missing, possibly dead. Not only that, but now he has been dragged into a corrupt world of gangs & violence where the only choices is to sin or die. What mysteries await this 20 year old? Will he find his father & if so, is he dead? Or will he find more misery & heartache? -on hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Money, Power & Deception

What's up . I'm RyanZyquop & this my first fan fiction. I'm quite excited that I'm finally writing this story (probably because it's been in my head for awhile). I WILL finish this story no matter what. I don't care if I finish it next month or in 2034. I will get it done. The setting is going to be a beaten down city in California. It will also be in third person POV that way we can get inside everyone's head. The story will start in 2014. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 1-Near Death Experience

Date: Thursday October 23, 2014

Place: Myoga's Coffee Shop

Time: 4:51PM

Finally, only two more hours before we close, Myoga thought. He gave a random man a fresh hot mug of coffee with a warm bagel & headed back to the employee's only room. The day was slow today, with very few people even coming in. It wasn't like a usual day. Last Thursday, this was the hotspot until closing. Now look at it; the mood is dead, half the employee's don't even have to work because of the lack of a lot of customers & there are only three people in the building. Myoga was already behind a month of payments & he sure as hell couldn't afford a second month…unless he wanted the business to be taken from him. He sat back in his chair at his desk & got back on his facebook page. Apparently, a young fifthteen teen year old boy named Kohaku was found innocent of both his charges of first degree murder & his other charge of domestic violence. What has the world come to? Myoga thought to himself. Then he heard the bell ring up front & he immediately went for the front desk. There stood the same guy who had been in the coffee shop for five hours: Inuyasha. He stood around 6"1-6"3 & looked like he weighed around 210lbs. His hair was silver & his eyes were gold as gold could get. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt & faded gray pants. Myoga just shook his head with a smile on his face.

"Let me guess, another caramel latte?" Myoga said with his hands clapped together.

Inuyasha smirked. "Nope, I just want coffee this time with two bags of sugar, three teaspoons of cream & some French vanilla."

Myoga got to work. "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why is it that you have drunk four lattes, two cappuccinos, & now a coffee?" Myoga asked.

"Let's just say I live in a house where I'm scared to go to sleep. I live with someone who has serious problems." He looked back at the door. "If I was drinking age I would be at that club two blocks down."

Myoga laughed at the response. "You aren't missing anything at that club. The guards are assholes, the liquor prices are higher than a skyscraper & the women all have fake tits. If you're looking for a good strip club, head downtown."

"Thanks for the knowledge." Myoga handed Inuyasha his coffee & Inuyasha handed over the money. "So they actually let the kid free huh?" Inuyasha was now looking up at the Television.

"Yup. Apparently, according to some source in the court room, the murders were all self defense & as for the domestic violence, I don't know how he didn't get the five years for it."

Just then, a woman entered the shop. They both turned back to the door. Kikyo. Inuyasha turned back around in a flash. That was the last woman…as matter of fact that was the last person he wanted to see at the moment. Kikyo is Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend. They were together for almost three years, until Inuyasha saw her having sex with another man on their couch. Since then, he moved back in with his good for nothing, alcohol abusing uncle, Totosai. Inuyasha just sighed in disappointment.

"Hey Myoga, can I have a caramel latte please?" she asked handing him a five dollar bill. Myoga nodded & went to work. She took a seat next to Inuyasha who was standing up at the register counter. "Hey Inu-"

"Don't even say a word to me. I want nothing to do with you. Wasn't giving you the house enough?" he interrupted.

"Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry it went down that way. I was high, he was drunk &…" she looked away from him. "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry. Your apology is what's sorry. Having sex on my couch with another guy is completely unacceptable & unforgivable. If you're trying to get me back, don't bother."

Kikyo put her head down. She knew she was wrong. If she could go back in time, that wouldn't of happened. She let the marijuana get the best of her & it cost her big time. She lost the love of her life.

"Your latte ma'am," Myoga said, sliding her the glass.

She caught it swiftly & began sipping from it. Inuyasha by now finished his coffee.

"Myoga I would love to stay but I got to head home. My dad may have finally returned," Inuyasha said, standing straight up.

"Please do come again!" Myoga waved bye at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha exited the building & headed for the nearest street light. His last car was completely totaled from a rear accident & now he had to walk places. He checked his phone. 5:09PM. Totosai was definitely home. Inuyasha sighed in a sad tone, knowing that he had to deal with the drunken mess that is his uncle. Before he crossed the street, Kikyo caught up to him.

"Inuyasha please! I didn't mean to have sex with another guy! Just give me another chance! I swear I'll go cold turkey if that's what it takes. Just..!"

Inuyasha placed his finger up to her mouth, shutting her up. "Like I said, you actions are unacceptable. If you want forgiveness, maybe I'll consider it…but don't think for a second I'm willing to just look past this. High or sober, you are fucked up for what you did to me & you know it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to…"

Before Inuyasha could finish that statement, he was interrupted by loud tire screeching & a loud engine. Around the corner came a 1964 Impala with four guys inside. They were all equipped with SMG's & began firing at the buildings on the side of the street Inuyasha & Kikyo were on.

"Kikyo come on!" Inuyasha yelled, grabbing her arm & taking off up the street. Kikyo didn't argue & ran behind him. They crossed the street & began heading for a nearby alley. If they could run for another sixteen seconds, they'd be safe…maybe. But the driver of the Impala saw the two running & he assumed they were snitches.

"Hit the coffee shop quickly you guys! I don't want those two to get away!" the driver demanded. The gun men lit a few more stores up & gave the driver the signal to follow the two runaways. He made the left turn & the gun men saw them running for the alley. They immediately started firing at the duo. Inuyasha made it in the alley & jumped for the fence. He made it over fairly quickly.

"Come on Kikyo!" he shouted. She hopped up on the fence & he helped her over. A bullet pierced through the fence right next to Inuyahsa's head. Kikyo finally made it over & they continued running. Bullets ripped through the air, flying past their heads & all. They made a right turn in the alley & headed back to the street. Inuyasha knocked the trashcan blocking the street off aside & continued running. They got into the street, only to see the Impala turning towards them. The driver floored the car, hoping to run one of them over. He came close to hitting Kikyo but missed. They entered another alley. This one was long & narrow. They leapt over a series of trashcans, & finally made it back out to the street. Inuyasha looked both ways. No sign of the gangsters.

"This way," he whispered to Kikyo, motioning towards a house. They had to walk for a moment, due to the exhausting chase they just came out of. But when everything was starting to look up, the Impala turned their way once again.

"Fuck!" Kikyo shouted, running ahead of Inuyasha this time. He also started running towards the house. The Impala sped towards them top speed with the gun men back to firing. They got to the porch of the house & Inuyasha kicked the door down. Kikyo ran in first. Inuyasha was about to run in but a sharp pain ripped into his shoulder. He had been shot. He fell towards the ground hard, holding his wound.

"Dammit!" He shouted.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted running back for him.

"No! Go! Get out of here or you'll be next!"

"But…"

"GO!"

And with that, Kikyo ran off to the backdoor for an escape. Inuyasha, now bleeding badly, took very heavy breathes & attempted to regain his footing. The Impala stopped in front of the house & both of the gun men jumped out. They ran for Inuyasha's wounded body, guns in hand. The taller one got to him first & kicked him back down to where he was facing them. Inuyasha let out a loud groan in pain, much to the gun men's delight.

"Ah poor guy, wrong place wrong time," the tall one laughed.

"You got any last words bitch?!" the other one said putting the gun to his face.

"Fuck…you!" Inuyasha then spat in the tall guy's face. He was then struck with the pistol that was pointed at his face. The man then put gun in his mouth.

"Wrong move buddy! Now you just cost yourself your life!" He yelled. Then shots were heard. The gun men went down next to Inuyasha with several bullet holes in their backs. Inuyahsa's face became puzzled. He slowly sat up to find five guys with guns. Three of them stood next to the Impala where the now dead driver was at & the other two were walking towards him. Inuyasha tried to stand up but before he stood up fully, the other two helped him.

"You okay?" one of them asked.

"Yeah…no. I have a bullet in my damn shoulder, "he said removing his hand that was covering the wound.

"That looks deep. Come on man lets go check that out. I know someone who could patch you up." They began walking Inuyasha towards the rest of the group. "He got shot in the shoulder."

"Well that's another problem Suikotsu has to worry about," one laughed. The guys were all dressed in formal clothes, like they were going to or leaving a formal event.

"Miroku, drive this guy to Suikotsu. We'll meet you at the meeting…& don't worry. We'll inform the boss why you're late," a guy with a high ponytail said.

The one known as Miroku simply nodded. "Come on. We got to make this quick." He walked towards a red Honda, followed by Inuyasha. They entered & soon, they were on the road.

"Hey thanks," Inuyasha said, observing his cut. "If it weren't for you guys…"

"Save it. There's no need for you to be thanking me. Those guys were just rival gang members on our turf. We were just in the right place at the right time. So…uh, you got a name?"

"It's Inuyasha."

Miroku gasped. "Wait, you…you're Sesshomaru's little brother?!" he said in shock.

"If you're referring to the guy with the crest moon & the slashes on his face yes. Though, I don't see why it matters."

Miroku laughed. "When was the last time you talked to your brother?"

Inuyasha looked ahead, lost in deep thoughts. Damn, when was the last time I saw that dirty bastard? He thought. They sat in silence for almost twenty seconds, until Inuyasha finally answered the question. "I believe I was ten or eleven. It was really long ago."

"Well I know the guy. In fact, I almost see the guy on a daily basis. You want me to take you to him?"

"I don't care. I never liked him anyways. But it wouldn't hurt if I saw him again. If you know where he's at take me."

"Then it's settled. I'll wait until you get patched up & we'll go see your brother. Sounds good enough?"

"I'm in."

Miroku slowed the car in front of a green building. The place looked like a house but at the same time it didn't. It had a garage & a front door but other than that, it looked like a warehouse or something else. They got to the front door & after two rings of the doorbell; they were finally greeted by a kind looking man. He had pretty short hair, with it being in a high but short ponytail. He was wearing a green coat like a doctor with matching pants & white shoes.

"Hey suikotsu, I got a wounded guy. He was shot in the shoulder by some of Naraku's thugs. Think you can help him out?" Miroku said as Suikotsu studied his patient.

"Hmmm…is he related to Sesshomaru? He looks like Inutaisho in a way," Suikotsu said, now studying his face.

"I'm his brother, well half brother to be exact," Inuyahsa said slightly annoyed.

"It won't be a problem. I'll take care of him. Just wait out here; I'm finishing off the stitches on one of my other patients." Suikotsu ran off into the back & soon, he was out of sight.

"Well, let's get comfortable," Miroku said, now lounging in a seat with July's edition of Playboy now in his hands.

Well that's the end of chapter 1. Hope you all enjoyed it. I have part of chapter 2 planned out already so if you're waiting, it might not be long before it's uploaded. The next chapter will be focused mostly on Naraku's gang & maybe a few other things. If you have any early requests, let me know. Taking pairings, storyline, characters, etc. requests. Let's get some reviews. The more the better & faster I'll upload chapters. Thanks to all reading! I'm out! #writingismydrug


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the super late update. My life has been quite busy. I wasn't in town for the most part plus I was working on a few stories I'm writing in reality. Then my foot got messed up & now I can only hop around on one of them for about a week or two. But don't worry. After I upload this chapter, I will immediately start chapter 3 & try to have it uploaded within the next three days. Anyways, here is chapter 2. Hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 2- Damage on Both Sides

Date: Thursday October 23, 2014

Place: Onigumo's High Rise

Time: 6:32PM

"So let me get this straight…that American boy Paul Barson is officially dead?" Naraku said rising to his feet. Naraku was a man who would scare anyone, even with a mere glance. He had hair blacker than black, wore dark eyeliner, his eyes were a brown-red color, & he had a wicked spider tattoo on his back. He wore a black coat that went down to his feet, black boots that had a skull on the sides, & black jeans that were slightly baggy. He was talking to Kanna, one his most trusted gang members. She was a pale woman with black eyes, & black hair.

"Yes, he & Jacob were gunned down by some of Sesshomaru's thugs earlier today.

Naraku's face now had an evil grin. "How tragic. Assemble everyone in the gang within this territory to the fourth floor. It's time for everyone to get back to work." And with that, Kanna disappeared out of the room. Naraku sat back down at his desk. That's the last time I hire random people into my gang, he thought. He picked up an almost finished cigarette & took a puff out of it. After two coughs, he put it out & picked up a picture that had him with a woman that closely resembled Kikyo. He frowned upon the picture.

"Why did you have to go?" he whispered to himself. He placed the picture back down & reclined in his chair. Then his phone rang, which he answered immediately. "What is it?"

"Everyone is assembled. You can head down now," a man's voice said.

"Thank you. I'll be down shortly."

Naraku hung up & headed for his elevator next to his desk. He entered & pressed the four button & the annoying music began playing. He reached in his coat pocket, removed a fresh cigarette & lit it up for him to smoke. The elevator finally came to a stop & he began walking to the meeting room. This floor was mostly full of business stuff. Men walked around in business suits on cell phones, other people had their office doors closed on their phones & there were a few minor meetings going on. Naraku took one last puff out of his cigarette & put it out. He now entered a room full of people. They were all standing near a stage having minor convo's & what not. Naraku ignored the greetings & went up on the stage.

"Alright listen up!" Naraku shouted, causing the room to fall into silence. "First off all shut the door & lock it." A short guy with a long ponytail did as ordered & returned into the pack. "Okay, few of you may know this but our attack on Sesshomaru's turf ended in failure. Both Paul & Jacob were gunned down by his goons & now are dead in cold blood. First of all, I'm not hiring any other people for a long time, even if they have reference from one of you guys. Number two, we aren't stopping our assault on Sesshomaru just yet. This time, I want a larger group of people to go in. Bankotsu, you & your Band of Seven are up. Don't disappoint…or else."

"Or else what?" Mukotsu asked stepping forward.

Naraku, without hesitation, removed a .38 Magnum from his coat & shot Mukotsu in his thigh. The room panicked & the Band of Seven rushed to Mukotsu's aid.

"Any other stupid questions?" Naraku asked with the gun now pointed at the ceiling.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Bankotsu yelled, with rage in his voice.

"I'm sorry…did you want a bullet in your leg too? No, better yet, your face?" Naraku said pointing the gun at Bankotsu with his trademark evil grin.

"Why did you shoot my brother?!"

"He asked a question & that was the obvious answer. You don't ask me to reconsider, explain myself or most importantly, or else. You've already violated my policy by asking two of those questions. If you ask me the other one, I'm going to shoot you as well, but instead of it being your leg, it's going to be your chest, face or dick."

Bankotsu looked away from Naraku & back at Mukotsu, who was breathing heavily, holding his leg. In Bankotsu's mind, he wanted to run up on that stage, stab Naraku in his throat & rip his head off.

"Unfortunately, the Band of Seven won't be doing the mission I assigned them due to difficulties with Mukotsu's thigh & miscommunication between Bankotsu & myself. Who is willing to attempt my mission? Hell, I'll offer a $75,000 reward if you damage the area to my satisfaction."

Kohaku stepped forward. "Let me handle it Naraku. If you want the job done, I'm the man. Besides, unlike most of these punks, I'm willing to put my freedom on the line & do jail time & I'm not even a grown man yet."

This put a smile on Naraku's face. It wasn't his usual evil smile. He actually had a regular smile on his face. "Kohaku I'm impressed by what you just said. It lets me know who is really willing to ride or die for me. You're up. Don't disappoint."

"Thank you boss."

"No problem. Hmmm…why don't you take Goshinki & Kagura with you?"

Kohaku & Naraku looked towards Goshinki, who was looking at Kohaku. He cracked his neck & looked back at Naraku. "I'm in," he finally answered. Now they looked Kagura's way, who had her eyes on Naraku. She was one of the members of the gang who wasn't trustworthy. If it weren't for Hakudoshi, she would be the most untrustworthy member of his gang. Kagura just shrugged her shoulders.

"Why not? I'll go," she said with no emotion.

Naraku laughed inside his head. This would be an interesting test for Kagura. He knew she didn't like him but she is forced to work with him. He knows who killed her parents & promised to tell her only if she did a good amount of work for him.

"Great." Naraku looked back at Bankotsu, who was trying to calm Mukotsu down. "Why is he still here, bleeding all over my damn floors? Take him to Suikotsu at once!"

Bankotsu & the rest of his crew helped Mukotsu up & soon they were out of the room. Naraku laughed quietly.

"Kanna, go watch them for me. I don't want Bankotsu getting ideas about taking me out," he said now walking to the very center of the stage. Kanna simply nodded & headed after them. "Alright everyone else, you're on defense. I don't want Sesshomaru's guys in my territory."

"So what's our first stop?" Goshinki asked, driving over a black bridge. They were crossing over into territory they didn't have control over.

"Gas station. I need a smoke," Kagura said slightly bored. She looked out the window at a few high rises. When can I be free? She thought to herself. Kohaku just sat in the back on his IPod silently. All he wanted was the money. He could care less for the other two's safety. About five minutes passed them by & soon, they were at a gas station. Kagura left the vehicle with Kohaku & headed on inside.

"Don't do anything stupid," Kohaku whispered when they were near the freezer.

"What? All I want is a smoke, a bag of chips & an ice cold beverage. Why do you assume I'm about to do something stupid little boy?"

"It wouldn't be the first time you committed a snatch & run. Heck, I'd be lying if I said it was your seventeenth time doing this."

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Why do you have to be a dick?"

"Why do you have to be difficult? Just get what you want & let's go. Simple as that."

Kagura & Kohaku finally reached the register after about a minute of bickering. "Go wait in the car," she said, reaching in her purse. Kohaku, without argument, left out the door.

"Will that be all ma'am?" the cashier asked, before ringing her up.

"Give me a box of Newport Cigarettes & that'll be all I need today."

The man reached for the box of smokes & soon, he began ringing everything up. Kagura was still searching her purse for her wallet.

"Okay, your grand total is going to be…"

Then Kagura placed a gun to his head. "Bag my shit now," she said hitting him hard with the gun.

The man let out a moan of pain before doing as she ordered. But while he was reaching for the bag, he pressed a silent alarm. Kagura snatched her now bagged goods & ran for the exit. Then a gunshot was heard. A bullet ripped through the air past Kagura's head, blasting through the glass. Armed men came in the store through a backdoor, firing at Kagura. She kept running & eventually met the other two by the car.

"Dammit Kagura!" Goshinki yelled, pulling out his Uzi. Kohaku jumped out the car, armed as well.

"Stop being macho men! There's at least eleven guys in there! Abandon the fucking car!" Kagura yelled, running past it.

Kohaku & Goshinki didn't even second guess Kagura's decision & ran after her. They blasted past several gas pumps as bullets flew by them. Pedestrians at the station began screaming, running & taking cover as the armed men continued shooting. Then, the gas pumps blew up, triggering a massive explosion. Thinking quickly, Kagura decided to use the flames & smoke to their advantage.

"Turn left before the smoke clears before they see us!" she yelled, turning left. Traffic wasn't so busy so stealing a car wouldn't have been hard. A blue Nissan came driving down the street. Kagura ran right towards it, blocking its lane. They had no choice but to stop. Then, she shot the driver in the head, & unlocked the car, reaching threw the broken window. The passenger screamed, before being snatched out the car by Kohaku. They all assembled into the car. Goshinki put the car in reverse & sped backwards. He spun the car around in a 180 degrees angle, put it in drive & floored it. Everyone was breathing hard before Kohaku spoke.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" he shouted looking at Kagura who was in the backseat.

"Kohaku, just drop it. We got the stuff I came for. Be happy you're still alive kid. Besides, that was one of Sesshomaru's gas stations. I say I did a good job messing it up. Score one for me."

Kohaku just spun back around. He wasn't used to being shot at, especially if he wasn't the reason. He was more of a hands-on guy.

"So what's next genius? We commit another smash & grab?" Goshinki asked in a sarcastic like tone.

"We lay low for about an hour. Let their gang panic about the destruction of one of their stations. Then, when their guard's down, we attack another shop. See, I have it all planned out," Kagura said before lighting her cigarette. "Besides, we may have a chance to draw out Sesshomaru. If we kill that guy, then Naraku will definitely promote you two, while I get my freedom. How does that sound?"

"Hmmm…I guess that's impressive, though it better work Kagura," Kohaku said.

Well that was chapter 2! Glad I finally finished it. Hope everyone enjoys. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got to get started on chapter 3 immediately. Don't forget to leave your reviews if you have any ideas that you want me to use in the story. #writingismydrug


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, chapter 3 may be a little shorter than my other two but I'm going to try to make it as long as possible. So, here we go.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 3: Family Reunion

Date: October 24, 2014

Place: Koga's Chop Shop

Time: 11:42AM

What a day, Koga thought. First he finished off two SUVs, replaced nine tires & had to run to nearby stores to buy new batteries for his customers. Not only that, but it was almost 100 degrees today. How was this possible for late October? Now Koga was under a black Honda, tightening some loose screws at the bottom & fixing a hole where oil leaked from.

"Did you need another bottle of water babe?" Ayane asked walking back into the garage area. She didn't even wait for his answer as she rolled the bottle into his direction. Koga came sliding out from under the car & immediately picked up the water.

"Thanks," he said as he opened it. He began drinking the ice cold water as Ayane took a seat next to him.

"Take a break. You've been working all day," she said.

"I wish I could but Sesshomaru asked me to finish all this stuff before two. After this, I got to work on that truck up on the lift." He wiped his face with his towel. "But don't worry; I'll still take you to dinner tonight if that's what you're worried about."

Ayane flashed a bright grin. "Okay thank you! I'll be right back." She then skipped off into a door near an office.

Koga closed his water back up after two more gulps & went back to work. Just three more screws & this'll be fixed, he thought. At that moment a car was heard pulling up. It was a nice black Corvette with about 21in rims that were so bright they would almost blind you. Out the driver door came Miroku, wearing a black t-shirt with a white hat & black skinnies. He was riding with Inuyasha, who had on a white tank top & black jeans that weren't skin tight but weren't baggy at the same time. They walked towards Koga.

"I'm serious, I can't wait for my October Edition of…"

"Save it Miroku. I really could care less what you masturbate to right now," Inuyasha interrupted, messing with his now patched up shoulder.

"Hey Koga?!" Miroku said slapping his leg & taking a seat near his busy friend. "Did you want to head out to get some lunch right now?"

Koga sighed in disappointment & remained under the car. "I wish I could but you know how the boss is when a task is left unfinished."

"Come on man. Forget about work for once. I saw some sexy girls down at the buffet. Why not join..?"

"Because he's taken you freak," Ayane said walking back in the room.

"Oh please. I saw how your man was checking out Kagome the other day. She had her skirt on, bent over to pick up her phone &…"

A wrench flew from under the car & smacked Miroku in his rib. "Save it," Koga said, now out from under the car. Then he spotted Inuyasha sitting next to Miroku. "Hey aren't you the guy that we rescued yesterday?"

"Yeah. I'm apparently accepted into your little crew, well at least that's what Miroku said." Inuyasha looked towards him with a serious face. "Say how did I get accepted into your gang anyways?"

"Because of family ties. Besides, I know your brother is looking forward to seeing you," Miroku said with a victorious grin.

"How do you know that..?"

Before Inuyasha could finish that sentence, a Dodge Viper pulled up. It was blue & had white stripes. Out came a man a bit taller than Inuyasha. He had white hair, two slashes on each side of his face & a tattoo of a crescent moon on his forehead. He had a white button down on with a blue undershirt & a pair of regular blue jeans on. He wore sunglasses that covered his golden-brown eyes. He began walking towards the group.

"Well look who it is," Miroku said getting to his feet.

"Good afternoon Miroku," he said. Then he turned his attention to Koga. "How's your progress going thus far?"

"Excellent. I should be done by one instead of two."

"That's what I like to hear."

Then he looked at Inuyasha. Both men stared at each other blankly for a bit until the man removed his shades. He let out a quiet scoff before looking towards Miroku.

"Why is he here?" he asked in an obvious negative tone.

"Well he's your brother so I thought…"

"Well don't ever 'think' again." He looked back at Inuyasha. "And how did you stumble across them?"

Inuyasha smirked. "What's it to you, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha then stood up & walked a step closer to him. "I'm surprised you even remember my face."

"How could I forget such a disgrace? If you're here to ruin me, get out before I decide to have you dealt with."

"Same old Sesshomaru. You still think you're better than me in more ways than one. How dare you call me a disgrace when your mother was nothing more than a stripper."

"I'd have a stripper over a poor, jobless bum on any day. At least my mother had money."

"At least mine's had class."

"At least mine's is still alive."

As soon as Sesshomaru said that last word, Inuyasha blasted him in the face with a right hand. Sesshomaru staggered back a bit before Inuyasha tackled him to the ground. Inuyasha threw about two punches with only one connecting before he was thrown off of Sesshomaru. They both got back to their feet & this time it was Sesshomaru's turn to be on the offense. He backhanded Inuyasha in his jaw, kneed him in his stomach & then began strangling him. He slammed Inuyasha in the wall & lifted him off his feet, hands still around his throat. Inuyasha struggled for a bit before he kicked Sesshomaru in the groin. Sesshomaru immediately let him go & Inuyasha struck him in his back with a large object that was sitting in the corner. He then kicked Sesshomaru in his face making him stand straight up & finally ended the combo with another right hand to the face. Sesshomaru's lip started bleeding a bit but he was far from through. He grabbed Inuyasha by his hair & swung him over the car Koga was working on. Inuyasha crashed through a bunch of items that were stationed on a cart. Sesshomaru immediately ran over to Inuyasha & kicked him in his stomach while he was down. He then lifted him & swung him into the truck that was up on the lift. The truck wobbled a bit. Inuyasha hit the ground moaning in pain. Then finally, the truck came flying down. Inuyasha saw it & quickly rolled out of harm's way. He got back to his feet, only to meet a right hook to his jaw. Sesshomaru then grab a wrench & swung it at Inuyasha who dodged. Inuyasha then kicked him in his knee, making Sesshomaru drop the wrench. He brought a left & a right punch, which connected with Sesshomaru's jaw each time & then brought an uppercut that sent Sesshomaru down to the ground. Inuyasha kicked him in his ribs & then he grabbed a hammer that was hanging on the wall. Before he could swing it, Sesshomaru regained his footing & brought a front kick to Inuyasha's face. This made Inuyasha's nose start bleeding. Then he pushed him back into the truck, causing him to slam back first into it. He picked up a wrench & threw it at him only to have it dodged. Inuyasha once again tackled him onto the concrete. He first began choking him before he smacked him in the face. Then he brought another punch that hit Sesshomaru in the jaw. Before he could do anything else, he was struck with a dipstick. Inuyasha immediately fell of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru then began punishing him, whipping his bullet wound with it. Every time he hit it, Inuyasha let out a loud holler in pain. Sesshomaru then smacked him in the face with it, but before he could swing again he was hit with a wrench by Inuyasha in the chest. Inuyasha was about to swing on him again but Miroku grabbed him & held him back. Koga held Sesshomaru as well, preventing him from going back after him.

"That's enough you two!" Ayane said standing in the middle.

"Really! I don't want you idiots to kill each other!" Miroku added.

"How dare you mention my mother's death you bitch!" Inuyasha spat.

"Yeah I know who did it to! Too bad you'll never know you disgrace!" Sesshomaru barked back.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha desperately tried to get loose but failed.

"Okay can we agree to that you both need each other right now?!" Ayane said. "You both just beat the living hell out of each other! Sesshomaru you've never had to put that much effort in a fight before! He's somebody we need in our gang especially if you want to find out if you're father is dead!"

"Wait, my dad may still be alive?" Inuyasha asked now concerned.

Ayane nodded. "It's the only reason this gang is formed…well kind of. But the point is that you two could work together to find your dad. Come on, I don't want to see you two murder each other for no reason."

Inuyasha sighed. "Let me go Miroku. I won't fight him." He was then granted his wish. "Look Sesshomaru, I don't know about you but I want to find dad. If you're willing to put this fight behind us, I will as well. Once we find dad however, we can go back to hating each other. Got it?"

Koga let Sesshomaru go. "Ha, don't get ahead of yourself. If it's father you want to find feel free to join. But don't think I'm ever going to forget this," Sesshomaru said. Then he began walking out to his car. Before he entered it he looked back at the group who were all focused on him. "Koga, take the rest of the day off." And with that he entered his car & proceeded to leave.

Well there you go chapter 3. Told you I would update it fast. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Chapter 4 may not be up for a bit because I got to plan a few things out for it. If you want me to add any ideas let me know in the review section. Alright I'm out! See you all when chapter four gets uploaded! #writingismydrug


	4. Chapter 4

Okay so I updated way later than I should of. Sorry about it. I have no excuses. Anyways…let's get started.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 4: Wanted: Kagome, Alive or Possibly Dead

Date: Tuesday October 28, 2014

Place: Samuel's International Airport

Time: 12:54AM

There was no moon in the sky in tonight. If it weren't for the street lights or the buildings with lights on, it would be pitch black. The airport was busy like the streets of New York City, which was surprising since it was almost one in the morning. The flights booked for the night were Oregon, England, Japan & Florida. Among these people were Kagome. She was waiting for the plane for Japan to come & retrieve her. America was full of bad memories for the young eighteen year old. Her father was shot in front of her at seven, she has been kidnapped at least six times between ages nine & eleven, forced to date a man at sixteen who was nearly ten years older than her (Naraku), & she has a rap sheet on her with a bounty as high as $400,000. Japan was her chance to start fresh again. She had on a pretty funny disguise on & had a fake passport with her name being Jennifer Chao. She got by the front desk & metal detectors without any problems & now she was waiting for boarding for flight 338 to Tokyo, Japan. She had woken from her near hour long nap & sat patiently. Then, a woman sat down next to her. She was a around Kagome's size & wore a black jacket with black pants as well. She got comfortable & let out a laugh.

"Hey, what makes you decide to go to Japan?" she said looking forward.

Kagome looked at her. "Were you directing that at me?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Well, I got family. I have my mother & brother back across the Pacific Ocean missing me. That…& I miss the country."

"Sounds sweet. It's good that you've decided to reunite with family. You never know how long it is before some idiot decides to have you killed…let alone take away your freedom."

That response made Kagome begin to worry a bit but she didn't show any signs. "What makes you say such terrible things?"

"The IRS wants to take my freedom…& now, I'm bailing on America. I don't have almost fifteen million dollars. Who the fuck, besides Donald Trump & Bill Gates, has that kind of money?"

"I see. Japan is your chance at a new start huh?"

"Exactly. I'll be safe there from…" She suddenly grew quiet & her eyes grew big. And then she buried her face in her lap.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Kagome whispered to the woman.

"The IRS."

Kagome looked in the direction of her terror to find an even scarier sight than that. There stood two men in IRS jackets with shades on, flashing ID to one of the guards to gain entrance into the terminal. Those weren't IRS men…they were fakes. And Kagome knew one of them. The left one was acting a little more girly than the other but you could that it was a guy trying hard to be a chick. Kagome knew this was Jakotsu. He was one of Naraku's thugs.

"Stay calm. Pretend you're sleeping," Kagome whispered, now placing her head down as well. For several seconds it was quiet, but soon you could hear the footsteps walking around. They skipped them at least twice, asking random pedestrians have they seen someone named Sango. They walked around a bit more before tapping Kagome on her head. She slowly raised her head & almost shrieked. She was face-to-face with Jakotsu.

"Sorry for disturbing you but have you seen this woman by the name of Sango?" Then he showed her a picture, which was the woman she was sitting next to. Kagome shrugged her shoulders & shook her head. Then they tapped Sango on the head. At first she didn't responded but after a third tap she really didn't have a choice. She looked up & you could see delight jump all over Jakotsu's face.

"What?" Sango said, in a tired tone.

"Well Sango, we'll tell you what's what: You have been ducking the IRS for over three years now. You owe us exactly $14,995,000. Do you have it or not?" Jakotsu said, flashing her a long bill that had lots of numbers on it.

"Does it look like I have it?"

"Well too bad you don't have it. Yesterday was the last day of your extension & now you're attempting to flee to Japan. How sad. You're coming with us."

Jakotsu grabbed Sango's arm & Sango was pulled up. She tried to resist but after a few seconds, she knew it was helpless. They then headed off. Kagome looked on in disgust. Then, Sango mouthed "help" to Kagome before reaching the escalator. Kagome really didn't want to get involved with Naraku's goons anymore but seeing a woman's freedom being ripped away from her by impersonator IRS men was enough. Kagome jumped up & darted after them. They were near the bottom of the escalator. Kagome decided against taking the steps & rode the sides down at a high speed. Once she reached them, who were near the floor, she blasted Jakotsu with her Snapple bottle. She stopped sliding & reached the floor. The other impersonator swung on her but Kagome blocked & punched him in his throat. He fell out holding his neck & heaving hard for air. Kagome wiped her forehead but, by accident, knocked her blonde wig off. She froze in terror as security guards looked her way. She then powerwalked to Sango & grabbed her arm with hers.

"We got to go. I've blown my cover," she whispered fiercely. They were walking quickly to the exit.

"HEY!" a guard shouted from behind. Kagome looked back & saw him running to her, whispering in his walkie talkie.

"Run!" Kagome whispered loudly before darting off.

Sango didn't argue & ran after her. Then several footsteps became heard from behind, which meant more guards joined the chase. Kagome quickened her pace, blasting past multiple pedestrians & avoiding numerous objects in the way. Then two guards came to view in front of her running up on her. Kagome, thinking quickly, reached in her left pocket, removed a butterfly knife & lunged it at the left one's head. It smacked him & quickly took him down. The right guard reached her & they soon got into a quick skirmish, with Kagome low blowing him & continuing her run. They reached the metal detector area, which Kagome breezed by with no effort. Sango was still close behind her, knocking out one guard that jumped in her way. They reached another escalator & slid down. The front entrance was now in view. Kagome was then grabbed by a guard & pinned down quickly. Sango ran over to the duo & punt kicked him in the head. Kagome scurried to her feet & they exited the building. Then they were met with another challenge: Naraku's goons. Kagome, now without her disguise, was visible by the posse & soon they began taking precautions to catch her & Sango. The loading zone was full of cars & trucks, all which were either on or being loaded. One of Naraku's guys, Ginkotsu to be exact, took out his pistol & was about to shoot Kagome but he was to slow & she smacked the gun out of his hand. He swung on her but with Sango apart of the fight, it was useless. He was quickly taken down & Kagome grabbed his gun. Still running, she shot blindly at the pursers, hoping they'd slow down. Two men were shot in the face & one was shot in the chest. The rest took cover behind the walls or cars. Then Kagome spotted it…a Koenigsegg CCXR. The driver was getting back in his car. Kagome, before he closed the door, grabbed the man & flung him from the car. She kicked him in the face in case he got up & quickly got in the car. Sango was already in the passenger waiting for her to take off. Kagome shut the door, put on her seatbelt & floored it. The car (since it has over 900hp) flew off into the darkness. Now in third gear, she made a left turn & soon, merged onto the freeway. Sango took several deep breaths & looked at Kagome.

"The IRS after you too?" she asked.

Kagome looked up at her rearview. "No, they're not…& they aren't after you either. Those were fakes working for a guy I used to date." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "It's not safe for me to stay in this country anymore. I'm wanted by the feds & that back there was why I ran. Plus, Naraku's guys are trying to kidnap me again."

"Naraku?"

"He's the boss of the fake IRS guys. He can't take the hint I'm never coming back. That fucking sicko."

Sango looked out the window to her side. "So, where do we go now?"

"Well we have a full tank of gas in a nice exotic car. We could go anywhere."

"Then let's go to my boyfriend's house. He lives up north. Look for Algots Avenue."

Kagome looked her way for a bit before looking back at the road. "You sure we'll be safe there?"

"If I know Miroku, we'll be alright."

After about ten minutes of high speed driving, they stopped at an apartment building that was about five stories high. Sango & Kagome left the car & headed up to the building. They ended up on the third story at room 343. After Sango knocked, they waited outside for about seven seconds before the door opened. There stood Miroku who began smiling like he just won the lotto. He & Sango had a tight embrace for a while before he welcomed them in. Sango's smile immediately faded when she saw the playboy channel on the television.

"You pig! You just couldn't wait for me to get back could you?!" She yelled throwing a box of tissues at him.

Miroku laughed loudly at his girlfriend's rage. "Hey you know me! I need pleasure now!"

"I'm better than any of these whores! If you're even going to consider beating your perverted meat, make sure the hoe looks like something!"

"Oh don't go getting jealous Sango!"

Then a door flew open, slamming against the wall. Everyone in the room looked in the direction of the door to see Inuyasha huffing & puffing. He then began walking towards the crew.

"What did I tell you about the noise thirty minutes ago?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"Sorry man. I just saw my girlfriend for the first time in two weeks. Can I at least get a pass tonight?"

Inuyasha was going to respond…until he heard a loud sexual moan. He looked at the television & immediately became disgusted.

"For Christ's sake, turn that off!" he shouted grabbing the remote. He flipped the television off.

"Honey, who is this?" Sango asked Miroku.

"This is Inuyasha, my grumpy new roommate. He's joined Sesshomaru's gang & he's also his half-brother."

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked not even turning around. The room was quiet. No one knew if he was talking to himself or just having a bad day. Then he spun around & zeroed in on Kagome. "Why are you here?"

"Uhhh…" Kagome was more than confused. "What are you talking about? Sango said it would be okay."

"Well Inuyasha says it's not." Everyone in the room was taken by surprise at the response. Then Inuyasha got in her face. "I don't know what Sango said to you but I'm not taking you back."

Kagome leaned her head closer to his. "What are you talking you idiot?! I don't even know you!"

"Don't play stupid Kikyo. I thought I told you I was never going to take you back."

"Who the fuck is Kikyo?! I'm not Kikyo!"

"Oh you're full of it! You look just like her!" By now they were nose to nose.

"I don't know who this Kikyo chick is but you have me & her mistaken! I am not, repeat, AM NOT, Kikyo!"

"Well prove me wrong!"

Before Kagome could say anything, there was a loud thud at the door making everyone jump. It grew quiet for a moment before there was a second thud against the door. Inuyasha looked at Kagome to find her looking back.

"Who's that?" Kagome whispered so quietly she probably didn't hear it.

Inuyasha moved to the door slowly. Another thud noise was made before he got to the door. He slowly unlocked it & then finally swung it open.

Well there's chapter 4 everyone! I hope we all enjoyed it! I'm starting a new story soon & I should have it up before Christmas so look out for that. Be sure to leave your reviews. Anyways, I'm out! #writingismydrug


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I'm back everyone with chapter 5. So, what or who is at the door? What is that thud? Let's find out…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA

Chapter 5: Death Trap

Date: Tuesday October 28, 2014

Place: Algot's Hotel Room 343 (Miroku's Room)

Time: 1:31AM

Then there was a loud sound, which was related to gunshots. Two men were at the door with one looking & another pointing the gun. The bullet barely missed Inuyasha's face & took out the light in the living room. Before another shot was fired, Inuyasha rushed the one with the gun into the wall outside & spun him around. By this moment he had the guy's gun & shot his partner in his chest. Inuyasha released his death grip on the man with his gun hand & blew his brains out. Inuyasha looked to his left & saw shadows running around the corner towards them. Inuyasha darted back into the house & tossed Miroku the gun.

"Brace yourself. There's more assholes headed this way," he whispered fiercely running back to his bedroom.

"Ladies, go hide," Miroku said pointing the gun in the doorway.

"Now why would we..?"

Sango was cut off mid-sentence by a man running into the room with a long switch blade. He swung it furiously at Sango's neck but Sango avoided it & brought a kick to the man's face sending him back into the hallway colliding with several people who were about to join the fight. Miroku fired a shot & took out one but the after that, the gun seized to fire anymore.

"Shit! It's jammed!" he yelled throwing it to the side & darting into the hallway to attempt to take out the guys. But as soon as he left the room, a shot fired sending him back into the room wounded. His hip was punctured by a bullet. Sango immediately grabbed his falling body & dragged it in the room. Kagome grabbed a lamp & waited in stealth. Sango & Miroku were in the clear behind the bar, out of site as well. Surely enough one guy poked his head in & immediately met a blunt shot from the lamp Kagome was holding. She picked up the switch blade one of the previous guys had & waited. Then out from the back came Inuyasha wielding a .44 magnum & firing two shots as soon as he left the room taking out one guy. Then…silence. Everything grew quiet. Inuyasha slowly walked to the doorway. Kagome had her head against the wall listening for any breathing. Then, without any warning Inuyasha darted into the hallway shooting to his right. One man fled to cover while another suffered a brutal headshot. Kagome slid into the hallway & grabbed a gun that was laid out in the hallway & watched the left side. No one was there yet but she ran towards that way to attempt to one-up whoever was coming that way. She saw two shadows coming up & got her gun ready to fire.

Inuyasha, by now, was at the staircase on his end. He looked over the ledge to see several cars down below, each of them pure black. There definitely was more. He darted down the stairs, still armed with his gun. Once he got to the bottom & turned the corner, he was ambushed by a guy. He rushed Inuyasha into the wall & made sure he held his hand that had the gun. They had a power struggle for a bit but soon Inuyasha began losing the gun. Before the man got it, Inuyasha brought a brutal head butt that sent the assailant back several feet. His gun, however, flew over the ledge, off the building. The guy swung two punches that missed its target. Then Inuyasha hit him in his chest & brought a left punch that the guy managed to dodge. The man hit Inuyasha in his jaw with a quick two punch combo & then kneed him in the chest, sending him into the wall with a very hard impact against his skull. The guy then brought a straight punch that Inuyasha dodged. Inuyasha kneed his chest & elbowed him in the jaw. The man staggered back & right away Inuyasha grabbed him & swung him over the ledge. The man crash landed on one of the cars, bursting through a windshield. Inuyasha began running again.

Kagome was being held tightly by her waist by one of the thugs while two tried to swarm her. Kagome kicked one in the face sending him colliding with the other one. Then she dropped into the splits, making the guy who was holding her grip get severely weak & Kagome flipped him off her onto his back. She hopped back up & brought a soccer ball like kick to his face, knocking him out cold. The other two were up & they tried to overwhelm her with their bigger body frames. Kagome quickly took out her butterfly knife & stabbed one of the men in his throat. The other guy, who was much bigger (about 230-250lbs), bum rushed her. They were heading for the ledge & at this rate, they would both be dead. Kagome brought a knee up between his legs making him freeze in pain & then front kicked him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. Now here came two more guys, this time armed. They were obviously trigger happy & immediately began firing when she was in sight. Kagome jumped off the ledge. Before she passed the second floor, she grabbed the railing to it & quickly climbed up on it, completely out of view. She kicked open a random door & everyone began screaming & attempting to hide.

"Everyone shut the fuck up!" she screamed breaking a bottle on the bar & pointing the tail of it at the frightened people. "Shut that front door right now! DO IT!"

A sixteen year old looking boy sprinted for the door & shut it quickly. While he was doing that, Kagome sprinted for the backroom. She flung the door open to find a man & woman shielding themselves with their blanket. Clearly they were having sex. Kagome ignored them & began rumbling through their dresser. She was throwing clothes furiously as she went through each drawer.

"Ma'am what are you doing?" the man asked slowly trying to get up.

Kagome didn't even answer the question & was now working on the second drawer. The man was up now & he quickly put on his boxers. He walked up to Kagome slowly but once he touched her, Kagome immediately spun around & took him down, pointing the broken glass at his eye.

"Please, please don't hurt me!" the man pleaded with his hands up. The woman began crying, also pleading.

"Then listen carefully," Kagome started. "Five months ago my ex-boyfriend lived in this exact room. This dresser contains not only a…"

Then a loud thud was heard from outside the door. The men were looking for her. Kagome immediately got off the man & went for the back window. She opened it without any problems & soon she was out of it. She tightrope walked the narrow concrete outside the window before she leapt off into a tree. She hung from a thick branch for a bit before dropping down to the grass. After three deep breaths, she stood straight up & began walking, but before she could get far, she was met by a man walking around the corner. He had a black jacket on with even blacker pants & he wore dark sunglasses. Then he removed them. Naraku.

"Son of a bitch," Kagome whispered to herself, taking out another butterfly knife.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome. It's about time I've found you," he said in a tone that was serious but at the same time, devilish.

"Leave me alone. I don't want anything to do with you...or this filthy mob business."

Naraku chuckled. "Kagome, once you become my girl, you don't ever leave me. Not now, not ever. Come with me now...before I decide to take you by force."

"Go to hell you sadistic fuck."

"Oh I will one day don't worry, but not tonight."

Then Kagome was grabbed from behind by a very powerful grip. He swooped her up quickly. "Hello Kagome," Juromaru laughed.

He began walking her towards Naraku who was eagerly waiting for her. Kagome struggled, trying to get free but it was completely useless. Then a gunshot was heard & almost instantly, Juromaru hit the grass, probably dead. There stood Inuyasha, with his .38 Magnum gun in hand. Kagome got back to her feet & rushed back to Inuyasha.

"Who the hell are you?!" Inuyasha shouted at Naraku.

"The same man that could kill you & get Kagome if he wanted to."

"You're an awful lot of talk for a man that's at gunpoint."

"Unfortunately now's not the time for me to have this conversation." Then Naraku ran off into the alley.

"Oh no you don't!" Inuyasha yelled running after him.

Inuyasha turned the corner & immediately met a trashcan lid to the face, knocking him almost out cold. Naraku then ran for Kagome. Kagome ran away from the pursing Naraku. Naraku was clearly faster, almost closing the distance in an instant. Then a bullet fired & swept up the dirt under Naraku. Naraku immediately turned around & withdrew back to the alley. Another bullet was shot but missed Naraku. Kagome fell down to her knees breathing heavily, looking at the alley Naraku fled into. She wiped the hair from her face. Then she heard a rumble from a nearby bush. Out came Koga, wielding a sniper rifle.

"You okay Kagome?" Koga asked kneeling down in front of her.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks Koga."

Koga looked at the alley. "Was that the Naraku guy you told me about?"

"Yeah, that's him."

Koga looked back at Kagome. "Has that prick ever hit you?"

"Surprisingly no, though I could tell he wanted to once last month."

Koga growled. "That bastard…I'm going to kill him."

Then Inuyasha came out from the alley, holding his forehead. His lip was visibly bleeding & he looked a little dazed. "What happened? Where'd that coward go?" he asked the duo once he got near.

"He ran once I began sniping him."

"So let me get this straight…you missed the shot?"

"Hey I'm not the idiot who got blasted with a trash can lid."

"He sneak attacked me! I would've kicked his ass if he fought me head-to-head!"

"Sneak attack?! Since when were rules made in street fights?! All is fair!"

"Says the pussy who shot from a distance & still missed!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't understand a word you are saying! Your fat ass lip isn't communicating with me properly!"

"Oh you got jokes?! Well your mom is..!"

"Can you two just shut up & be grateful you're alive?!" Kagome interrupted, putting her hand in both of their faces. "Naraku, as cowardly as he just was, is far more dangerous than any of you are giving him credit for. If anything, be grateful." Kagome stood up. "Now if you don't mind, I have a friend to check on upstairs."

Chapter 5 everyone! Hope we like it. Chapter 6 may or may not be up soon because of my other story I'm working on as well. I don't really know what I'm going to do on the next chapter but as time passes, I'll have something eventually. Alright I'm out! #writingismydrug


End file.
